Proteus
A series of Sample playback synths produced by E-mu Systems from 1989 through present. There were about 20 models in all; most were not named Proteus but they shared a basic architecture. Most were packaged as 1U high rackmount units, although a few models were built as full keyboards. The series began with the Proteus/1 synth of 1989. It was loaded with samples in ROM, drawn from E-mu's library of sounds that it had built to sell to Emulator owners. The sounds were basic rock and pop sounds -- guitars, basses, (non-synth) keyboards, drums. This was followed shortly by the Proteus/2, loaded with orchestral instrument sounds, the Proteus/3, with ethnic instrument sounds, and the Procussion, with drum sounds. All four of these models shared the same hardware; they were identical except for the sample ROM and panel graphics. Some basic changes to the hardware design resulted in the "XL" models which contained two or more of the ROM sets, and expanded patch memory. The sound shaping capabilities of these modules was limited, as they lacked any sort of filters. The hardware developed for the Morpheus in 1993 was used to develop a second series of sample playback synths. These units can be distinguished by a power switch at the far right with a large data entry knob just to its left. This line included the Orbit 9090 (electronica-centric samples), the Planet Phatt (hip-hop / acid jazz), the Carnaval (Latin sounds), and the Vintage Keys (samples of vintage electronic instruments). These corrected one of the main drawbacks of the first series, in that a VCF-like capability was available, providing more possibilities for altering the sound of the built-in samples. The third series began with the introduction of the Proteus 2000 in 1999. This series is distinguished externally by the five parameter entry / select knobs to the left of the display screen, easing somewhat the task of patch editing (the previous series all used a one-knob interface and had the reputation of being difficult to edit). About 10 modules were released in this series, including the Audity 2000 (named after a legendary E-mu prototype that never went into production), Orbit 3, Planet Earth, Mo' Phatt, Xtreme Lead, and Vintage Pro. The Proteus 2500 was a 4U high rack version with a greatly expanded user interface for easier editing and real-time control. Four models were also produced in keyboard versions, all using the same hardware: the XL-6 Xtreme Keys, the MK-6 Mo' Phatt Keys, the PK-6 Proteus Keys, and the Halo which was marketed under the Ensoniq name. All of these third-series Proteus synths were equipped with four ROM slots; each came with one slot loaded from the factory depending on the model, and the other three could be loaded with expansion cards containing sounds from other models, making "hybrid" models possible. A notable feature of this series was that they were 32-part multitimbral; to make this actually work, they contained 'A' and 'B' MIDI interfaces, with the 'B' interface being treated as logical channels 17-32 internally. Production of all Proteus hardware models ceased by 2005. The final product in the Proteus line was the Proteus X soft synth, which operated as a VST plug-in or a stand-alone application. In order to authorize it, it required the computer to be equipped with an E-mu sound card or MIDI interface, which limited its sales. Notable Users * Andrew Dimitroff (is used and plays the Proteus 2 Orchestral of the sounds of the snare drum, drum roll, Piatti cymbal and rim shots in every episodes based in 1996 of Beano Comics from Dennis The Menace and Gnasher recorded in UK and Canada and based on Tony Collingwood productions of children's books and authors along with Dave Concors and music title by Roger Jackson.) * Allen Bohbot (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral and Proteus 3 World for Extreme Dinosaurs) *American Public Television (Used the Proteus 2 Orchestral snare drum (snare drum and rim shot sounds) MIDI keys from the Percussion 1 patch (Patch #58) for their second logo (1994-1999), with the same tune used for their third logo (1999-2010) and fourth logo (2008-2011)) *Andrew McCrorie-Shand (Famous for using Proteus 2 Orchestral for utilizing the snare drum (snare drum, snare roll, rim shot and rim click sounds) and piatti MIDI keys from the Percussion 1 patch (Patch #58) and Proteus 3 World for Teletubbies and also used it for an earlier Ragdoll Productions series, Tots TV.) **Andrew McCrorie Shand plays the Proteus 2 Orchestral from the Boobah series from the Storypeople scene by the magical present by the children and is for education have been recorded in 2003 from ITV's GMTV early morning schedules been around the Boobah's ball flying around the country and plus bonus is look what i can do is also sponsored by PBS Kids series in America in USA plus charities like preschool characters made. *Andrew Belling (Andy Belling) (Music Director who used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Disney Sing-Along Songs) *Andrew Dodge (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the BBC Learning Zone series called Number Time) *Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra (Both composers have used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral and Proteus 3 World instruments for the Sega CD and Playstation versions of Mickey Mania's score and the PC version of Toy Story) *Andy Paley (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for some music scores in some episodes of Spongebob Squarepants and Camp Lazlo) *Barney Home Video by Bob Singleton *Brandon Tu is used a Proteus 2 Orchestral from the Drum Roll Sound Effect from Barney and Friends) *Barron Abramovitch (Music engineer who used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the Saban Entertainment adaptation of Jungle Tales anime) *Barry Hirschberg (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Bill Weisbach (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral, Proteus 3 World, Proteus 2000, Virtuoso 2000, Planet Earth, and Protozoa Rom inside the Proteus 2000 in the Baby Einstein video and music series) *Bob Mothersbaugh (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral, and Proteus 3 World for Rugrats.) *Bob Singleton (Famously known for have using Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral, who served as music director for Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends from 1990-2000, using instrument patches such as Piccolo (Patch #25) and Percussion 1 (Patch #58) from Proteus 2) *Boomerang (Used the Proteus 2 Orchestral snare drum (snare drum, snare roll, rim shot and rim click sounds) and piatti MIDI keys from the Percussion 1 patch (Patch #58) for the Boomerang Saturdays/19__ Edition Theme bumpers) *Bradley Joseph (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Bruce Roberts (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys) *Bruce Zimmerman (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral and Proteus 3 World for the Beginner Book Video series and Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever!, and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!) *Come Outside is the BBC Prime programme in 1993 and uses Proteus 2 Orchestral music for encouraging for educational children and composer was Jonathan Cohen from APM Music Productions. *Chuck Cirino (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the 1992 film, Munchie (in-name-only sequel to Munchies from 1987) and its' 1994 sequel, Munchie Strikes Back.) *Dan Sawyer (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Doug & PB&J Otter) *Dave Corbett (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the 2001 Sooty series was The Amazing World Of Sooty Animation snare roll intro end with Cymbal and Sooty & C.O. snare drum sound from the episode of Pain In Spain on BBC Children's TV) *Dave Kinnoin (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Discover Spot) *David W. Shaw (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the early seasons of Cyberchase) *Del Casher (Composed for seven episodes of Kablam! with Proteus 2 Orchestral being one of the sound modules used for the Life with Loopy segments) *Dennis C. Brown (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the final three seasons of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series from 1994-1996) *Dennis Scott (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Diana B. (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys) *Don Buczynski (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral for original musical projects online for listening on his website with Orchestral MIDIs and Originals) *Eric Serra (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the Infinite One patch (Patch #86) to make a deep low octave sound effect for the Goldeneye film) *Fred Newman (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral for Doug for all seasons covering Nickelodeon and Disney-produced series.) *Francis Haines (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral from Timbuctoo sounds of the snare roll been taken by that episode was Cluck Gets A Letter along with Mark London) *Gary Lionelli (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Tom & Jerry Kids) *Gary Stadler (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Good Eats uses the Proteus 2 Orchestral. *Guy Moon (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Fairly Oddparents' early episodes) *Haim Saban (as Kussa Mahchi) (Used Proteus 2 for various Saban Entertainment projects in the early 1990s such as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Hayden Whiting (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Caillou) *HBO Kids Video used with Proteus 2 Orchestral is cymbals and tympanis. *Hiroyuki Kouzu (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the 1996 Fire Emblem OVA) *Howard Goodall (Used some patches from the Proteus 2 Orchestral for the Mr. Bean TV series) *Ing. Victor Arcos (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral to compose the score for La Rueda de la Fortuna from 1995-1997) *Jay Ferguson (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for 14 episodes of Tales from the Crypt) *Jeff Fisher (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral to score 48 episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark?) *JellyTelly (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Jeremy Wakefield (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Jerry Grant (Used samples from Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Secret World of Alex Mack's score for Seasons 2-4) *Jim Lang (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for some episodes Hey Arnold!, despite he composed for all 100 episodes) *Jim Latham (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for a few episodes from Season 1 of Dragon Tales.) *Jimmy Hammer (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Discover Spot) *Joe Phillips (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock for Barney & Friends from 1997-2000) *John Coda (Used samples from Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Secret World of Alex Mack's theme song and composed for Season 1) *John Du Prez (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral to compose some scores for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III and The Slow Norris in 1995 from HTV Kids Series been taken CITV) *John Napier (Composed for seven episodes of Kablam! with Proteus 2 Orchestral being one of the sound modules used for the Life with Loopy segments) *John Zuker (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral to score music for 13 episodes of Sonic SatAM, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, one episode of What-A-Cartoon! show, being The Powerpuff Girls short, Crime 101 and Life with Louie) *Jun Chikuma and Yasuhiko Fukuda (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral 2 tracks played in classic OST Of Super Bomberman 5 SNE game is the Funfair and Music Box sounds from the snare drums is patch 58# Percussion 1 since in 1997) *John McCulloch (Used to the Proteus 2 Orchestral of the PC game is Disney's Treasure Plant Battle Of Procyon and sounds snare roll and rimshot and snare drum from percussion 1 from the Treasure Planet missions in the game.) *Joel Foffani (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral of the drum roll and cymbal crash in 1 video in Emma Stevens award in animation.) *Jonathan Wolff (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral for Yo Yogi!) *Josh Mancell (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Clifford the Big Red Dog and a few other projects) *Junior Campbell (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral to score Seasons 3 through 7 of Thomas & Friends with later seasons also including Proteus 2000, Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Virtuoso 2000, and Proteus 3 World. He also score Thomas story segments from Season 2 through Family Specials of Shining Time Station, and the spin off TV series, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales) *Kindermusik International in European and US is used a Proteus 2 Orchestral sounds of the snare drums been taken the songs of the grading albums. *Kenneth Burgomaster (Music engineer who used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Saban Entertainment licensed content) *Kick Production (Music composing studio that has used Proteus 2 Orchestral for several production works such as Christopher Crocodile, Albert the Fifth Musketeer and Starhill Ponies and Monty The Dog from BBC Prime and The Koala Brothers in Australia taken by episode in George's Magician) *Knowledge Adventure are being taken from Jump Ahead Grade game with Frankie and his friends and (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for their logo's fanfare using the Snare Drumroll, Piatti and Gong keys from Percussion 1 (Patch #58)) *Kyle Justin (Used the Star (Patch #113) and Infinite One (Patch #86) instruments from Proteus 2 Orchestral for A Nightmare on Elm Street episode on The Angry Video Game Nerd series) *Laurent Petitgirard (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Busy World of Richard Scarry theme) *Lyrick Studios 1996 Logo *Mark Mothersbaugh (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral, and Proteus 3 World for Rugrats and a Christmas Special for Frosty Returns) *Mark Simon (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) *Mark Snow (Perhaps the most famous of all composers that used Proteus 2 Orchestral. He was known for utilizing the Whistl'n Joe instrument patch (Patch #125) for The X-Files theme) *Matt Muhoberac (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Michael Lloyd (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral for Kidsongs from 1990 till 1993) *Mike O'Donnell (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral to score Seasons 3 through 7 of Thomas & Friends with later seasons also including Proteus 2000, Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Virtuoso 2000, and Proteus 3 World. He also score Thomas story segments from Season 2 through Family Specials of Shining Time Station, and the spin off TV series, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales) *Mike Watts (Composer and Orchestrator who has used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the Battletoads pilot) *Milan Kymlicka (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Busy World of Richard Scarry theme) *Motoaki Takenouchi (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Shining Force CD) *Murray McFadden (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral to compose for 87 episodes of Captain Planet and the Planeteers and the Battletoads pilot.) *Magic Mountain from ABC for Kids in Australia and used a Proteus 2 Orchestral was Pizzicato and Snare Drum being since in 1997 *Matt Maguire (Used for Proteus 2 Orchestral sound of the snare drum score score from the patch 58 Percussion 1 samples in episodes of Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks) *Nathan McCree (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Tomb Raider 2's score) *Nathan Wang (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral and Proteus 3 World for Eek! Stravaganza's score (which includes Eek! The Cat and The Terrible Thunderlizards) and the grand finale of Tales from the Crypt episode, "The Third Pig") *Neptuno Films (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for their logo's fanfare involving Pizzicato 1 (Patch #17), Xylophone (Patch #54), Glockenspiel (Patch #55) and the Snare Drumroll and Piatti keys from Percussion 1 (Patch #58). Used for their first logo from 1994-2005 and carried over to their second and current logo since 2005.) *Nicolas Carr *No Doubt (Used Proteus 2000 for the 2001 song, Hey Baby) *Noriyuki Iwadare (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Lunar: The Silver Star's score) *Paddy Kingsland (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral with CD Albums for children and BBC Primetime for education school programmers in the UK and been taken from Numbertime and Words And Pictures and Tikkabilla) *Paul Brier (Used the snare drum (snare drum and snare roll) of the Percussion 1 patch (Patch #58) from Proteus 2 Orchestral for the song, "Everyone Has Strengths To Be Proud Of" from the 2005 Cathy Bollinger album, My Turn, Your Turn) *Paul Ray (Music engineer who used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the Saban Entertainment adaptation of Jungle Tales anime, as well as other Saban Entertainment licensed content) *Paul Robb (One of the founding members of the synthpop-freestyle band Information Society, who has used the entire E-mu Proteus library for his music recordings) *Pete Levin (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley video series) *Pet Shop Boys (Used various Proteus sound modules for their music scores) *Pure West (Canadian music department studio who used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral and Proteus 3 World for some productions.) *Peter Lurye (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral to score for The Magic School Bus and even wrote the show's theme song, performed by Little Richard) *Randall Crissman (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron's score) *Reed Robbins (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rich DeRosa (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral for Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!) *Richard Bellis (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the IT miniseries) *Richard Friedman (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Disney Sing Along Songs starting in 1992 as well as Proteus 3 World for later releases of the series) *Richard Spooner (A sound recordist who used Proteus 2 for the snare drumroll sound from the Percussion 1 instrument (Patch #58) for the Pingu episode from 1990, Pingu and Pinga Play Circus) *Ron Wasserman (Music engineer who used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the Saban Entertainment adaptation of Jungle Tales anime, as well as other Saban Entertainment licensed content) *Robert Ashley Marcroft known as Robchuckle (used the Proteus 2 Orchestral Proteus 3 World Instruments and creates the Audacity, LMMS, FL Studios, Ableton Live, Mixcraft 7, SoundCloud, Musescore, Fur Affinity and Syntheway music kits and he also has the Korg M1 with Proteus VX samples) *Sage Guyton uses with Proteus 2 samples *Shuki Levy (Music engineer who used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Saban Entertainment licensed content in the early 1990s such as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Sony Wonder (Their second logo's music score was composed on Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Susumu Hirasawa (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for some of his music albums) *Steve Belfer (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral samples for some projects) *Steve Pecile (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the early seasons of Cyberchase) *Stephen Rucker (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock, Proteus 2 Orchestral and Proteus 3 World for Captain Planet and the Planeteers from 1991-1996) *Sylvester Levay (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for "Food for Thought" from Tales from the Crypt) *Tony King (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral in 2001 for In Burbank Animation Studios In Australia for kids) *Tom Worrall (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Tom & Jerry Kids) *Toby Wood (used the Proteus 2 orchestral sound of Percussion 1 (Patch #58) of snare roll, snare drum and rimshot during in the Fimbles series in 2002) *Tiny Living TV (Used to play Proteus 2 Orchestral by APM Music by Tiny And Crew this scene taken by the supermarket in ASDA in the UK with Percussion 1 samples) *The Little Drummer Boy (used Proteus 2 Orchestral of Percussion 1 samples of snare drums for Kids Christmas CD Albums with Songs and plus Karaokes from the Various Artists collection) *TopTankBoy (plays the drum roll of the Proteus 2 Orchestral patch 58 Percussion 1) *Tommy Barbarella (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral during his time at the Diamonds and Pearls Tour of The New Power Generation from 1991-1996, as part of Prince's backing band) *Tomohiko Fukuoka (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for scoring Arc the Lad III's soundtrack) *Tony Banks (Used Proteus 1 Pop/Rock and Proteus 2 Orchestral) *Tony Salerno (Music producer for one episode, who used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the first episode of Bibleman in 1995) *Tsuyoshi Sekito (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for Brave Fencer Musashi's score) *Winifred Phillips (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the 2005 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory video game) *Yuusuke Kohzu (Used Proteus 2 Orchestral for the 1996 Fire Emblem OVA) *Zack Dornfeld (Uses Proteus 2 Orchestral to do covers of video game soundtracks on YouTube) Category:Synth hardware Category:E-mu synths Category:Digital synths